Virtual conferencing in the form of video conferencing has become widely available in the past decade. Video conferencing provides a convenient way for participants to “meet” without traveling to be physically together. In addition to saving time and cost associated with traveling, video conference is environmentally friendly, as it should help avoid unnecessary driving and flying. In spite of the above advantages, video conferencing is under-utilized today and people still travel distances for face-to-face meetings. This is because many people find video conferencing to be a poor substitute for face-to-face meetings.
One of the reasons video conferencing is unsatisfactory is the loss of eye contact and gaze information. Studies have shown that spatial distortions of eye contact have a negative impact on effective communication in video conference. Conference participants like knowing who is looking at whom and if anyone is looking at them, and lack of these information makes video conferencing impersonal, uncomfortable and ineffective for many people. Moreover, absence of eye gaze information can even lead to miscommunication. For example, in a video conference with multiple people, it is sometimes difficult to tell exactly whom the speaker is talking to. When the speaker asks, “Could you handle that?” at the end of a long job description, multiple people could assume that they are each being asked to handle the job. The possibility of this type of miscommunication leads people to avoid handling important communication via a video conference, forcing them to travel.
There is a need for a virtual conferencing system that is capable of preserving accurate gaze information.